The Experience
by GorgeousSmile
Summary: Joanne gives Mimi an early birthday present. Canon couples, with a touch of JoanneMimi. Oneshot.


**I've been wanting to do a Joanne/Mimi story/one shot for a while now.**

**...so this is it...here goes...**

**I don't own Rent.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Experience

It was the eve of Mimi's birthday, and everyone was gathered at The Life Café, hanging out and talking about random things.

"So Mimi…you're turning twenty-one tomorrow, are you excited?" Maureen asked, while bouncing excitedly in her spot, which was on Joanne's lap.

"Uh honeybear, could you not bounce so much, you're hurting my legs." Joanne said, trying to calm the diva down. "And turning me on…" She faintly whispered so no one could here her.

"Sorry Pookie." Maureen smirked and sat back, wrapping an arm around the lawyer's shoulders, waiting for Mimi to answer her question.

"I guess I'm excited." Mimi answered with a shrug, his fingers playing with Roger's hair.

"You guess?" Collins asked with a raised brow. "Turning twenty-one is the best. You're legal to drink…not that we followed the rules anyway, but no more fake IDs."

"I don't care about that." Mimi said. "I always had people to buy me alcohol, like you guys." She then kissed Roger on the cheek. "And Roger, so it's not that exciting, I'm just another year old."

"And still alive." Roger pointed out with a grin, his hand running up her thigh.

"And living in New York City." Mark added with a smirk.

"Yeah…I'm grateful for a lot of things. But I'm turning twenty-one and there was a lot of stuff I wanted to do before that day…and I haven't done some of them." Mimi said.

"Like what?" Maureen asked.

Mimi sat back on Roger's lap, her fingers still running through his hair. "Just stupid things like, go to a baseball game, go to Canada, have sex in the Statue of Liberty."

Maureen giggled. "I did that…"

Mimi smiled her eyes then landed on Joanne and Maureen. "Experience kissing another girl."

"Now that would be hot." Roger stated.

Mimi giggled and kissed Roger again. "I don't know…stuff like that. There's more but those are some. And I wanted to do it all before I turned twenty-one. You know like one of those lists you write of everything you want to do before you die."

"I did most of my list already." Maureen said with a proud smile.

"What's left, to have sex on the street?" Mark joked and everyone laughed, except Joanne who was paying attention to how serious Mimi became.

After Mimi had shared her list, she seemed to become quiet, and dazed out. Joanne was the only one to notice the mood change.

"Joanne and I already did that…in an alley, but it was still like the street." Maureen shrugged. "There are just a few more things on my list to go."

"Your list is full of sex stuff isn't it?" Collins chuckled.

"Mostly, but I have visit Europe and stuff like that on there." Maureen said.

"Like have sex in Europe?" Roger snorted.

"Well you guys I'd love to stay, but I have to get going to work." Mimi said while she stood up.

Roger stood up with her and gave her a long kiss, before letting her go.

"See you tomorrow night for your birthday celebration." Maureen said.

Mimi smiled and nodded, then waved to the rest of her friends before heading out of The Life Café.

"Maureen get up for a second I need to tell Mimi something." Joanne said, and Maureen climbed off her lap, and Joanne went after Mimi.

"Mimi wait." Joanne called out once she was outside.

Mimi turned around at the sound of her name, and smiled when she saw Joanne. "Hey what's up?"

Joanne nervously walked towards the dancer. "Uh…well okay I uh." Instead of telling Mimi the lawyer wrapped an arm around Mimi's waist and pulled her close.

Mimi was surprised by the sudden move but went with it. Before she new it Joanne had placed her lips softly against her own and kissed her. Mimi couldn't help but kiss back, her arms wrapping around the lawyer's neck pulling her closer. She even surprised herself and slowly slipped her tongue inside.

A few minutes later they both pulled away.

"Now you can scratch kissing another girl off your list." Joanne smirked, her arms still wrapped around Mimi. "Happy early birthday. And don't worry I got you something else..."

Mimi couldn't help but smile. "Thank you Joanne."

"Just don't tell Maureen about this, she'll probably want to have a threesome or something."

Mimi giggled. "I won't."

"Okay." Joanne said while pulling away. "Have fun at work, I'll see you tomorrow." With that Joanne turned around and headed back for the restaurant.

Mimi kept her eyes on the lawyer, her fingers coming up to her lips where Joanne's soft lips just were. She couldn't help but feel giddy after that, and couldn't help the smile that covered her face. She then turned around and skipped all the way to work, thinking about the kiss all the way there.

The End


End file.
